


Keeper

by gendakoujirou



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: ??? idk, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendakoujirou/pseuds/gendakoujirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another genidou drabble brought to you by the only one who ships it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper

"AH…!!"

You wake up with a start, snapping into an upright position. Your breaths are short and heaving. Touching your forehead dampened your fingertips with sweat. What a horrible dream…

A loud crash of thunder sounds outside, and you begin to tremble. You hold yourself tight; "Calm down Yuuto, calm down," you tell yourself. Your breathing becomes rattled as you fail at easing your nerves. Tears well in your eyes. Soon, they began to roll down your cheeks. You let out a small sob into your hands.

"B… Babe…?" Your lover’s voice next to you startles you even more.

"Genda…?" his name on your lips calms you just a bit, "I’m sorry… I’m sorry I woke you up…" you wipe the tears from your eyes.

"What’s up, babe?" he asks.

"Just… A bad dream." you reply. You hear him breathe in.

"Oh. Well it was just a dream, right?"

You look out the window, where rain slammed the window pane.

"No need to be scared," Genda held out his hand to you, "Just hold on to me. I’ll keep you safe, Kidou."

You look down at him laying there in your bed, his face illuminated only by the occasional flash of lightning. Surprisingly, his silver eyes were open and looking back at yours. Usually when he wakes up he doesn’t open his eyes for a while…

"Genda…" How does his name calm you like this??

His eyes closed, then opened a second later when he blinked. Another bolt of lightning flashed. The sound of thunder accompanied the flash of light. The thought of it seemed bizarre… But when you looked in his eyes, it seemed as if the entire universe was floating in the two silver orbs.

"Here…" he reaches out to you. His touch is warm... And his skin feels like silk. You lay back down, only this time in his arms with your head rested on his chest. As you close your eyes, your racing heart finally slowed to a gentle rhythm, and your nerves were eased. As you doze off, you notice the sounds of the rain against the windows stop. You open your eyes to look out the window... Only to find that you and Genda have somehow ended up in space!

"Genda...!" You begin to panic. How the hell did you get here??

"Kidou, it's alright." his deep voice sounds, "I promise I'll protect you."

You still are occupied with thoughts of what's going on... But his voice really does make it better.

"I promise," he continues, "You're safe with me. This is what I do."


End file.
